A nightmare or a dream
by Spadey-D-Kumo
Summary: Contains Luffyx OC and ZoroxOC. Takes place after Alibasta. Luffy has a nightmare but soon after everyone begins to notice Luffy's attitude changes and decide to figure out what happened in his dream thats caused him to become so cautious. After landing at the next island the crew meet two girls and Luffy and Zoro have a little bit of a crush. Will they be as inoccent as they seem
1. Evil never sleeps

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story(apart from the OC) even though i wish i did *pouting at screen*

Also i have had a LOT of chocolate so please dont hate me for the spelling mistakes or other things. Also- also this is one of the first fanfics i have written but never actually got around to finishing and publishing it so anyway on with the fic...

Chapter One- Evil Never Sleeps

Luffy was waiting for someone. He didnt know who or why but he did know he was waiting for someone. He could hear people talk in the distance but he couldnt see them even as the voices grew he couldnt see anyone.

"Luffy. Come here, Luffy." They called as they got closer. Instinct took over and he began to run from the bodyless voices. "Don't run, Luffy. We only want to play." They called before suddenly he had nowhere to go.

Sure he had just been on a beach but suddenly he was on one tiny little speck of land with nowhere to go. He thought of jumping into the water but he knew he couldnt swim.

"Come with us, Luffy. We can protect you." Luffy slowly turned to the voice and was shocked by what he saw.

His Nakama. Their eyes where large blank holes and each was in different stages of decomposing. The worst was Sanji who was basically bone. Then it was Nami, then Usopp, then poor little Chopper, then finally his first mate.

Zoro looked almost okay. His skin was smooth and unmarked but his eyes were hollow and black. Luffy took a step away and stepped into the water.

"Luffy, don't go in there. Come to us." Zoro said with a deadly grin on his face.

"No. You aren't my Nakama. Where are they? I want them back!" Luffy yelled as the dead Zoro began to walk towards him. Luffy couldnt move it was like he was trapped by the water. Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him towards dry land. Luffy hit the sand with a thump and he rolled over to look up at his dead crew who were all grouding around him like lions o a lonely gazelle. They all reached forward and Luffy screamed.

"Luffy! It's okay I'm here Luffy you are okay." Zoro soothed as he craddled the raven haired captain who had woken up most of the crew.

"D-d-dead... All of you... Dead" He sobbed into his firstmates shoulder as he began to feel himself relax and calm down.

"It was just a dream Luffy. Look the shitty-cook is there and theres Usopp and Chopper. We are all fine." Chopper looked scared but by what had just happened who could blame him.

"B-b-but you tried to kill me, Zoro. You all did. Why would you do that?" He hiccuped after his tears finally began to vanish. All the other crew mates ran off to do something else while Zoro tried to relax the childish captain after screaming at the top of his lungs and waking the whole ship up.

"It was your dream so you tell me, Luffy. Whyt did we want to kill you?" Zoro quizzed as he shifted the two into a more comfortable position. Luffy was lying in his hammock and Zoro had been standing so after shifting around the two were lying side by side on the hammock.

"You were all dead. You started to chase me across the beach and i couldnt escape then you grabbed me and shoved me into the sand then you all reached out to grab me. You only said a few things though."

"What did we say?"

"You wanted me to join you. What did it mean?"

"It doesn't matter does it? Look none of us are going to leave you Luffy and if any of us die it will be after you become king of the pirates not before it, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Zoro. I feel much better now."

"You better have because now we need to get breackfast and start the journey." Luffy gave him a confused face which caused Zoro to chuckle. "You woke everyone up so we decided to start the day early."

"aww but i wanted to sleep more." Luffy whined as they climbed up to deck.

"Breakfast ir ready, Nami-san!" Sanji called just as Luffys feet hit the deck. "Bastards yours is on the table!" And Luffy was off like a shot. He shoved past Usopp, Chopper and Vivi to get into the Lounge and began hoovering the food up before anyone else had the chance to get inside.

"Luffy. You really shouldnt eat so much you know." Zoro stated as he took the usual seat beside the raven haired boy.

Luffy only looked at him with a quizzing look.

"He's got a point Luffy. Why do you eat so much anyway?" Nami asked as Sanji presented her and Vivi their own food.

"I dont eat that much!" He protested as he reached for some of the swordsmans bacon. Sadly, Zoro noticed this and slapped his hand away before he could get any causing him to pout.

"How did you finish yours already?" Sanji asked as he saw Luffys empty plate. "I put twice as much on your plate and you still finish before us!"

Luffy gave a hearty laugh before slapping his stomach and grinning like an idiot. "Really? If i had more shouldnt you have finished before me?"

"Thats what i said!" Sanji yelled in defeat before giving up the argument and instead began to make some meat for the starving captain before he started to steal the others food again.

"Does this always happen?" Vivi wondered aloud as she watched the crew tease Luffy with their food as he was wineing and complaining about how hungry he was.

"Yep. Everyday but you get used to it." Nami answered before yelling at the boys "Cut it out!" and giving each a nice egg shaped lump on their heads.

Luffy sat upright rubbing his head and realised he had fallen out of his hamock. Groaning he sat up and realised that no one else was in the cabin with him. He walked up to the Lounge and sat down at the table where Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Robin were sitting. Luffy sat down without reaching for any of the food which caused him to get a few questioning looks from his crew.

"Luffy? You okay?" Zoro asked as he nudged the raven haired captain. Luffy looked up at him with tears treatning to spill over his lashes but his 100 watt grin was in place.

"Sure. So what are we doing today?" He asked before he started to eat the food on his plate.

'Weird.' Zoro thought as he watched Luffy from the corner of his eye. 'He has never acted like this before.' Zoro shrugged it off and began to eat his own breakfast.

Luffy could fool anyone but it was difficult for Zoro to believe it sometimes. He had been the first to join the crew, True but he never really learned anything about him when that stupid bird carried him away then Nami joined. He watched Luffy from the corner of his eye and noticed the boy sniffing and wiping at his eyes trying to force the tears back into his eyes.

TBC...

So... What did you think? Sorry for the shortness of it but i was busy with school studies and such (stupid prelims) and didnt have time to add more to it but the next one will be longer i hope *grins and looks around a little scared*. My friends and i have daily RP sessions on facebook and i decided to add my OC into this fanfic at a later time but im not saying if she is good or bad so read on to find out *wink*. Also please comment if you liked it or i wont write anymore *wink* and i will allow you to flame because i know you will do it anyway. If the characters are OOC SO WHAT?! This is my fic dont like it Feck off *sticks finger up at screen and gets weird looks from parents then awkwardly lowers hand* anyway...thanks for reading. Till next time *blows a kiss to screen* buh bye.


	2. Safe and sound

My mum wasn't going to feed me unless I told her why I was in a bad mood which is why this chapter is the way it is ha-ha *Giving my mum daggers*. Anyway, *looking around awkwardly* Luffy and the straw hats grew are looking around for some-thing fun to do when they see two girls struggling to collect fruit. They look innocent enough but the rest of the crew don't believe their innocent appearance.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter Two- Safe and Sound

The crew had grabbed Luffy just as he had started to fall asleep against the mast and dragged him into the lounge. "Let me go! Guys seriously get off me!" He protested as he was shoved into a chair and his hands were tied so he couldn't get away from the crew as he was being interrogated.

"Tell us what's wrong then, Luffy. We can tell something is wrong so just tell us." Sanji demanded as he stood beside the stove cooking some big juicy meat-on-the-bones. Luffy's mouth began to water but he wouldn't say anything to his nakama.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am so can you let me go?" He asked as he smelled the meat his mouth began to water. "Sanji. Gimme the meat!" He whined as he realized that he wasn't getting any.

"Tell us what's wrong then you can get some of this meat."

"But there isn't anything wrong with me!" Luffy protested as he tried to get himself free.

"Sanji just give him the food. He isn't going to tell us anything." Zoro said as he untied Luffy's hands. "And I'm not in the mood to listen to his moaning." He finished as Luffy jumped from his seat and grabbed up the meat.

"Hey. I don't moan!" Luffy protested as he wandered outside to look around. "There's an island over there!" He yelled back to the crew who ran outside to have a look.

"That's not on any of the sea charts." Nami stated as she saw the dark structures on the huge lump of land. "Want to check it out, Captain?" She asked in a sarcastic tone already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" He yelled as he ran to his favorite seat. Zoro chuckled and followed him while Usopp and Sanji argued about if going on the island was a good idea and how 'Nami-San' needed to go on the island on chart it.

Zoro leaned against the railing behind the Rams head. "So you wanna go and explore?" He asked as Luffy bounced on the seat with the longing for an adventure.

"Yeah but it's so far away!" He pouted as he slumped onto the rams head.

"As long as you don't run off yourself again." Zoro sighed as he walked off to lie down by the mast.

"Zoro?" Luffy called just as the swordsman had gotten comfy.

"Hmm?" He sighed already knowing what the hyper active captain would say.

"Will you play with me? I'm bored."

Luffy had ran back over to sit by his first mate who had his eyes closed and was ready to sleep. "Go play with Usopp or Chopper. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Playing guitar. What does it look like?" He asked sarcastically.

"You don't have a guitar and your eyes are closed so how are you doing that?" He asked not noticing the sarcasm.

"Magic Luffy. The guitar is invisible. Now go away and annoy someone else for a while." He said with a sarcastic tone. He heard Luffy sigh and slump to the floor beside him.

"But I wanted to play with you, Zoro." Luffy mumbled adding, "I need to know it wasn't real."

"What was that?" Zoro quizzed as he watched the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing! Why won't you play with me Zoro?" Luffy asked as he pouted.

"Why won't you tell us what's been bothering you for over a month?" Zoro asked giving Luffy a pointed look. Luffy sighed and stood up.

"I can't talk about it Zoro."

"Why not? You know you can tell us anything." Zoro said as he seen his captain in obvious distress. "Luffy? Come on tell me. There's obviously something bothering you so just tell me."

"I can't." Zoro could see that Luffy had tears in his eyes but didn't say anything. He could see how bad the boy was feeling and decided to give him some private time. Just as he was getting up to walk away he felt the boys hand circle around his wrist. "Zoro. Please stay here with me?" He could hear how broken his captain was and turned to face him.

"Luffy? Are you okay?"

"Don't leave me Zoro." He whispered. Zoro couldn't stand to see his captain look so weak. He pulled the younger boy into a hug and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I won't, I won't leave you alone Luffy." He could feel his shirt getting damp from the raven haired boys tears but he didn't mind. "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to leave it?" He asked as he felt Luffy calming down.

"I had a nightmare. You all died and you tried to kill me. I had just found one piece with you all then when I turned around you were all dead. It was so real and now I can't get the image of you all like zombies out of my head." Luffy explained as his eyes filled again. "I don't want any of you to die Zoro. You need to accomplish your dreams first but I always feel like I'm going to get you all killed."

"Luffy nothing you do will stop us from reaching our goals. The only time you need to worry about us dying is when we get caught by one of our enemies. Which isn't very often. Could be less but not that often." He added trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you should be more careful then." Luffy commented as he nudged Zoro showing the man he felt better after telling him about the nightmare. Zoro gave a low chuckle then nudged him back.

"Come on I think lunch is almost ready." Just as he said it Sanji came out of the lounge and the scent of meat grilling hit their noses.

"BASTARDS Food is on the table!" Just as he called Luffy rocketed himself up to the lounge and began hovering the food up. Zoro climbed the stairs and Sanji put his arm out to stop him. "Whatever you did to help him. Thanks. It's good to see him back to normal." He said as he let Zoro go into the kitchen.

The rest of the crew came in one by one and seen the change in their captains mood which cast a happy mood over the whole ship as they sailed closer and closer to the island.

So what do you think? I liked this chapter because we can see Luffy being weak and it's cute! *dies from the cuteness of Luffy* Anyway leave a comment and tell me what else you want to happen. Open to your ideas. Now I'm going to go because Luffy is eating everything in my fridge… AGAIN!

Luffy: Do you want some?  
*waving to the screen and stopping cause mums watching me* See you soon!

Luffy: Bye guys!


	3. Help Is On The way

Hiya guys I have been in a bad mood for a long tine so if there is anything wrong in this chapter that's why and sorry for not updating sooner I have had a lot of trouble lately and haven't had a lot of time so I apologise for leaving it this long. In this chapter Luffy and Zoro see a girl on the beach and decide to see if she's okay and they end up walking through the woods up to the highest mountain to watch the shooting stars. Also I don't own one piece or the character except Kumo who is my OC and Rukki who is my starts from the girls P.O.V.

Hope you enjoy the chapter see you soon *blows a kiss to the computer and waves*

"Rukki? Can you see that ship in the distance?" The short dark haired girl asked her friend who's cat ears twitched in annoyance. "Rukki wake up! Its them! Its the straw hats! Look it's them!"  
"Kumo shut up! I'm trying to sleep. You go ahead i'll catch you later." Rukki yawned before stretching out like a cat and curling up again. Kumo punched her head giving her an egg sized lump on her head. "Ouch! What was that for?" She demanded as she sat up and rubbed the growing lump.  
" Come on we need to go!" Kumo yelped as Rukki tried to slash her with her claws. "Come on. If we don't do this he's going to kill us. We don't have a choice." She said as she walked to the beach to wait for the ship to come.  
The boss had told them to get the straw hats up to his house so he could collect the bounties on their heads. Kumo looked out to the sea and watched as the ship got closer along with the promise of her freedom.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"Look Zoro! There's a girl on the beach." Luffy called as they got closer. The girl stood up and waved to the ship.  
"Me and Luffy are going to head out now. See you all in ten!" Zoro called before jumping into the dingy beside Luffy. They rowed to the beach and the girl ran over to them. Another girl ran from the trees and met the other halfway.  
"Can you help us? We need to get up to that mountain but we might get lost." The first girl asked as she walked over to them. She wore black clothes and a baseball hat on her head. Her hair was short and dark brown and her fridge covered her left eye. The other girl had slightly longer purple hair and cat ears and a tail. She wore similar clothes to the first girl.  
"Sure we were going on an adventure up there anyway." Luffy grinned at the two girls who looked nervous. "I'm Monkey D Luffy and this is Roronoa Zoro." He said as he waved to the swordsman.  
When Luffy looked at the first girl again he felt a whole zoo stomping around in his stomach. "My name is Kumo and this is Rukki. Its nice to meet you Luffy." She said as she stuck out her hand to shake. Luffy couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. Her blue eye shone brightly and her hair fell perfectly. He stuck out his hand and shook hers before he realised his hand was sweating.  
Little did Luffy know that Zoro was also struggling to contain himself as he laid eyes on the other girl beside them. She gave him a cheeky grin before tapping her friends shoulder and whispering in her ear.  
"Rukki says if we want to see the shooting stars we should start going now or we will miss them." Kumo said before she and Rukki skipped off. Luffy and Zoro followed quietly. "So what are you boys doing here? She asked as they began to walk deeper into the woods.  
"Well we're pirates so we are trying to get through the grand line. We didn't know this island was here until we got close enough to see it." Zoro explained as he cut down branches and vines ao they could pass by them.  
"Yeah I can. Maybe you get lucky and see me using all three." Zoro said with a cheeky smirk.  
"Luffy? How do you fight? You don't have any weapons." Kumo asked as she walked beside him with their sides almost touching.  
"I use my hands to fight. Plus I ate the gum-gum fruit so I'm a rubber man!" He said as he stretched his cheek to show her he really was made of rubber.  
"I'd love to see you in a fight!" Kumo said before slipping her hand into his. "I hope you don't mind. I'm a little scared." Kumo said blushing and looking down at her feet.  
"Oh...uh no its ok." Luffy said also turning red. "Look we're almost there." Luffy said as he noticed the steep hill in front of them. "Zoro you didn't get us lost this time!" Luffy said in amazement.  
"Shut up!" Zoro groaned.  
"Hey, Kumo this is pretty steep di you want me to carry you up?" Luffy asked feeling a blush creep up his neck.  
"Oh, thank you Luffy." Kumo said in a honey sweet voice. " My feet are getting a bit sore from all that walking." She said as she hopped onto Luffys back.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Nami and the others reached the beach but none of the boys were in sight.  
"Where did those idiots run off to this time?" She asked herself.  
"Nami-san you shouldn't worry about those bastards they cab look after themselves. Here I made you a drink." Sanji said before dancing away to make a meal for the crew.  
"Miss Navigator? Do you wish to go look for them?" Robin asked.  
"No. I'm just worried they get lost or something." Nami sighed. "Come on we better head back before Sanji thinks we've been kidnapped or something." The two women giggled as they walked back to the ship.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The boys stumbled as they reached the top of the steep hill but Luffy hadn't put down Kumo and Zoro didn't stop cutting the vines and plants to make clear routes for the others until they reached the top.  
At the top was a beautiful birch wood tree. Zoro sat at the roots with Rukki and Kumo and Luffy climbed up the tree to sit on the branches. As they watched the sky Rukki put her head on Zoro's lap and Luffy put his arm around Kumo as she put her head on his shoulder.  
They watched the stars shoot through the air until they stopped then one by one began to drift off to sleep.

So? Did you enjoy this chapter? Its kind of short. I honestly thought it was longer than this but oh well. Sorry about the whole 'love at fist sight' crap un this chapter but without it the story wouldn't work.  
Luffy: (muffled) I think its cute (eating a bag of crisps/chips) I would love to watch shooting stars with you Spadey!  
Me: Luffy, STOP STEALING MY FOOD! ( hits him)  
Luffy: But I'm hungry! (pouts)  
Me: Aww you're too cute (kisses his cheek) anyway bye chickas see you next time *sends a peace sign to the computer*  
Luffy: See ya! *does the same as me*


	4. Sunrise 4

It is way to early to be writing this but I have had coffee and chocolate so there's not much chance I will be sleeping anytime soon. I haven't had much chance to get on the computer but her you go the fourth chapter of Nightmare or a Dream. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KUMO AND RUKKI (She's actually my friends)

Luffy sat with Kumo on the tree branch while Zoro and Rukki sat at the base of the tree watching the sky as it started to light up with the shooting stars. They all closed their eyes and made wishes. Kumo put her head on Luffys shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. With his spare hand he took off his straw hat and placed it on her head as she began to drift off to sleep. "Can you wake me up before the sun rises?" She asked softly as she stifled a yawn.  
"Okay" Luffy grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist and drifted off to sleep. Luffy looked down at Zoro and Rukki and saw that he was the only one awake. He looked up at the stars and watched them as they twinkled. It wasn't long before he realised the sun was about to rise so he gave the dark haired girl a shake. "Hey. Look the suns rising." He said as she woke up.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered to herself.  
"Just like you." Luffy blushed. Kumo looked at him with a shocked face.  
"I'm not beautiful. I may be pretty but not beautiful." She argued making Luffy sigh.  
Luffy was silent as he watched Kumo, who was watching the sky. She sighed then look at Luffy.  
"What is it?" She asked smiling as she caught him looking at her.  
"Nothing. You're just so pretty." He said smiling.  
"Come on. Lets go look for something to eat for when those two wake up." She said before jumping down from the branch and running towards the woods. Luffy followed.  
They were in the woods for two hours before they came across a huge house. "What's up with that place?" Luffy wondered allowed. Kumo giggled and ran towards it.  
"Lets explore it!" She called before going in the front door. Luffy ran after her.  
"Kumo, be careful!" He called.  
He ran around the house looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere. She didn't answer when he called out to her either.  
"Luffy Help!" He heard Kumo screaming from upstairs. He ran towards her voice.  
When he got to where he had heard her she wasn't there.  
"Kumo? Where are you?" He called worriedly.  
"Help me Luffy!" She screamed again before he heard her banging on one of the wooden doors.  
He ran to the door and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't move. "Kumo stay away from the door. I'm going to break it down." He called through the door. He waited a couple of seconds before punching the door. His arm shot through and the wood cracked and exploded in shards. "Kumo! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he rushed into the room.  
"Oh, Luffy." She called before running towards him. "You really shouldn't have done that." She said as she pushed a syringe into his arm releasing the liquid into his bloodstream.  
"What? What... Is...that?" He asked as he fell unconscious at her feet.  
"I'm sorry Luffy, but I need to get out of here." Kumo said sadly before dragging the boy down to the basement.  
Rukki woke up feeling warm and protected. She remembered where she was and what she had been told to do. Zoro was still asleep so she got up and ran into the woods to find some vines.  
After collecting the vines she went back to the tree and tied Zoro's wrists together then his feet before dragging him off into the woods towards the house. He was a very deep sleeper and hadn't woken up once.  
Once she got to the house she dragged Zoro's sleeping form down to the basement. Kumo was already there with Luffy tied to a chair in one of the cells.  
"I'll give you a hand." She said before helping her get Zoro onto the chair in the cell opposite his captain.  
"Well done you two, now as I promised there are two bags upstairs for each of you filled with food clothes and money and there I a ship docked at the beach for you to leave. I wont stop you but if you don't hurry and leave I will change my mind." Kumo and Rukki shot up the stairs as fast as they could.  
This was it. They were finally free! They could finally get away from their kidnapper, James Wilkinson.

Okay so I have no idea why but I forgot to name the main baddie before I started and 'James Wilkinson' was the first thing I thought of. He's supposed to be quite smart and cunning so I know what he's supposed to be like at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter in sure Luffy did, right Luffy?  
Luffy: ?  
Me: He liked it. See you next time. PEACE ✌


	5. Listen to your heart

It is so early... I always write these early in the morning for some reason. Anyway this chapter contains torture. Sorry guys but it can't be helped. Anyway disclaimer! I do NOT own One Piece or any of the wonderful characters apart from Kumo, Rukki and James!

Please enjoy this chapter it took a while to write so please try to enjoy it, okay stop reading this boring bit and get on with the story!

Chapter Five- Listen to your heart.

Zoro was awoken suddenly as his head was submerged in water. When his head was pulled from the water he yelled "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Zoro? Where are you?" Luffy called to him.

"Luffy? What the hell's going on? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember is following Kumo into a house in the woods. She disappeared and I couldn't find her."

"I only remember falling asleep with Rukki beside me at the tree. Shit! Where did Rukki go?" Zoro yelled worriedly.

Suddenly the two heard an evil laugh. They had no idea where it came from as I bounced off the walls. "Those girls are long gone by now." The mysterious stranger said.

"What do you mean? Have you hurt them? Who the hell are you?" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Oh yes, I forgot. My name is James Wilkinson. And of course not. They helped me capture you and your swordsman after all. I have no use for them now so I let them leave." James answered. "But sadly you won't be able to see them again because I'm going to kill you both and take you to the Marines for your bounties." He said before laughing again.

"Oh my, did you really believe that they loved you? Ha! That's why I use them that way. They can make anyone fall in love with them but they cant feel love themselves. That's the best thing about it." He said before laughing menacingly.

"No way I don't believe you! Why would someone as sweet as Kumo work for you?" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Because, rubber boy, I kidnapped them and forced them to do what I told them. Now enough chit chat. Let the fun begin. Hmmm? Who should I start with? The unbeatable captain or the tough swordsman?" He wondered allowed before laughing again. "How about both at the same time?" He said as he walked to Zoro's cage with a large rusty knife in hand.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" Luffy called desperately. "Please! Don't hurt him!"

"Luffy! Stop it! I'll be fine, don't worry. It's just a stupid knife." Zoro called back. Luffy could hear the fear in his voice though. "Don't listen to this Luffy!" He said through gritted teeth.

Luffy tried to block the noise out but he could hear Zoro's agonised screams as if he was inside his head. Zoro began to sob as James continued to slice his torso and face. Luffy forced himself to keep his eyes dry.

After an agonizingly long hour Zoro finally passed out from the pain.

Luffy hadn't noticed the tears running down his face. James turned slowly towards Luffy laughing. "I thought he would have lasted longer. Oh well, now we can start on you." He said grinning menacingly as he walked towards Luffy.

Luffy screamed in fear and begged for James to leave him alone.

Kumo and Rukki sat in the kitchen while this was happening. Kumo could faintly hear Luffy calling her name in pain and agony. She felt a tugging sensation in her heart each time he yelled.

"Kumo? What's wrong? You look like you might throw up." Rukki said as she noticed her friends pale face.

Kumo shook her head. "I can't bare it! I need to help them!" She said standing up.

Rukki grabbed her hand. "He doesn't know that we are here. Just wait until he goes to sleep then go down to untie them. It's the safest plan we have right now."

Just as she finished speaking Luffy screamed out in pain. "No. I cant let him go through that. I have to help them." She said before running down to the basement.

"So, rubber boy, how are you doing? Are you in pain yet?" James said before laughing evilly.

"N-no... I'm fine." Luffy spat out between deep breaths. Kumo could only just see his dark hair from a crack in the door. As James moved to his other side she seen the cuts that stretched across his bare chest and the blood that had pooled on the floor. She felt her heart break a little as Luffy whimpered because of the knife being swung dangerously close to his face.

She burst into the room without a second thought.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled getting their attention. James walked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go. Why are you still here?"

"Kumo I thought you were gone."

"I can't let you hurt him." She said.

"And why is that exactly?" James asked. Kumo looked down at the floor and James started to laugh. "You love him, don't you? This is priceless! Well my dear take a long last look because he's already done for."

Hi! Sorry if these chapters are short I've been busy with school and stuff and didn't get much time to edit. Also I'm sorry! I know a lot of people hate torture but it works in the story. Anyway I'm working on a new fanfic titled once upon anime. It will have One piece characters as well as Durarara and one or two more and it is based on the show once upon a time so keep a watch out for that. On that note its time to go! Night folks! Peace


	6. Everything I Am

Everything I am

Once again I'm writing in school. Well what do you expect I have so many free periods I don't know what else to do. Any way I don't own One piece or the characters (Apart from Kumo, Rukki and James) And this is one of the worst intros ever. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Kumo stood across from James with a deadly look on her face. "Get away from him or I won't forgive you."

"My my, you really do love him don't you? If I may ask, my dear, how are you planning to stop me from killing them?" James said with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't tempt me James. You know what I'm capable of." She said as she brought out a white and gold Katana. "And you know I don't show mercy to those who ignore my requests. So I'll ask once more, Get away from him."

"My dear, do you really think you can kill me with that simple little katana?" He asked with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Shut up! Don't talk about my katana like that! This is the only thing I have from my parents because of you! My father will be glad when I use it to kill you!" She roared before charging at him. She managed to cut his face as she brought the blade around in an arc above her head.

"Oh no now there's blood on the floor." James pouted unfazed by the sudden attack. He grabbed Kumo's throat in one hand and lifted her off the ground. Her katana fell from her hand as she tried to pry his hands loose. "I don't like mess Kumo, you know that so clean it!" He roared as he flung her against the wall behind Luffy.

Luffy, who had been sitting in shock at seeing her, turned to look at her. "Kumo get up! Please Kumo you need to leave or he's going to kill you!"

She sat up and groaned. Blood was running down her face from her hairline. "I'm not leaving without you! I need you Luffy." She said before limping over to his chair and using a knife to cut the rope around his arms. She pressed the knife into his hand before running for the katana again. "Free your friend and get out of here. I can handle him." She said before she attacked James again.

Luffy did as he was told. He managed to get out of the house and dropped Zoro carefully before running back in to help her.

When he got back he could see that James and Kumo had both been hit equal amounts. They had multiple cuts and bruises each. Luffy ran to Kumo's side.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave didn't I?" She said angrily.

"I can't go without you. I need you, we haven't spent a lot of time together but I can tell you will be a great friend and crew member. I want you to join me crew." He said as they fought James together.

"Luffy… I'm not sure that's a good idea. I have a horrible past and I don't want you to be effected by that."

"I'm a pirate! I'm already a criminal aren't I?" He laughed like there was nothing going on.

Kumo paused for a moment before answering. "Luffy… I would love to join your crew." She said grinning. Everything slowed down as she noticed James had a knife in his hand and managed to stab her in the chest. She collapsed and heard Luffy call her name. She couldn't move or even speak. All she felt was a numbing pain radiating from her chest. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and only seen moments of Luffy punching James and sending him flying.

Luffy actually managed to beat him in less than three minutes. He ran over to Kumo with tears in his eyes. "Kumo…k-Kumo you'll be fine." He said as he tried to stop the tears in his eyes. "I-I'll get Chopper to help you! He's a brilliant doctor. He could help you." Kumo tried to lift her hand to his face but she couldn't move.

"LUFFY? Where are you?" Zoro called before he ran over to them. "What happened? Kumo can you hear me?"

_Yes, I can! Please go, both of you! _She thought in answer but they couldn't hear her.

"Come on we need to get her back to the ship. Lift her onto the wood and well carry her on that. Luffy come on! You want to help her right?"

"O-of course I do."

"Then get her onto the wood and help me carry her!" Zoro said before she felt herself being lifted onto a large board of wood. Her eyes were growing heavy and she couldn't open them.

"Zoro, we have to hurry!" Luffy sobbed. "I- I can't lose her. Please Zoro!"

"Luffy, We


	7. When My Time Comes

When my time comes

So we have finally reached the worst part of this fanfic. Luffy and Zoro have gone back to the house of the evil villain to try and find the antidote to the poison that is coursing through Kumo's veins. There are a lot of distractions and battles waiting for them so will they make it in time or is it going to be too late?

DISCLAIMER TIME. I don't own one piece or the characters. Now lets get on with the story please?

Zoro cut down branches and killed a number of weird looking animals before they reached the house they had just left. "Was it really this overgrown before?" Luffy said before grabbing a snake from the ground and tying its tail around its neck to choke it.

"No, this feels weird. It's almost as if the world wants us to leave this place."

"We cant we have to save Kumo!" Luffy yelled in shock.

"I didn't say we were leaving Luffy, I said the island wants us to leave look at the woods now." Zoro said pointing behind Luffy towards the woods that were now thin and empty. "Come on or we won't make it back in time."

"Yeah let's hurry up. She was hit an hour ago we need to get back quickly." Luffy said before sprinting into the building. Zoro sighed and took a step forward before the wall blew out in pieces and a blur of red and blue shot past into one of the trees.

"Luffy are you alright?" The green haired swordsman yelled after his friend.

"Yeah, a punch like that isn't going to hurt me." He said as he ran over to the swordsman with a deadly grin on his face as blood ran down the side of his mouth. "Come on Zoro, we don't have a lot of time to beat him."

"And we still need to find the antidote." Zoro said as he smirked and pulled out the blades. "What is this thing anyway?"

"I know where the antidote is. It's inside the robots head. Oh yeah and it's a robot."

Suddenly another bash sent more bricks and boards flying towards them while a huge metal figure walked outside. Luffy grinned before running towards the giant figure and punching it using the 'Gatling gun' technique.

Zoro ran forward and sliced countless arts of the robots body only causing minute damage.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing in less than an hour?" Zoro said while he cut into one of the robots huge arms.

"I don't know, just keep hitting it." Luffy said from the other side as he smacked his face against the hard metal casing. It caused a hollow ding to ring out and an idea hit Zoro.

"Luffy this thing is hollow. If we could climb inside it we would be able to control it."

"How can we get inside it though?"

"I'll keep cutting this arm hopefully soon enough it will fall off and you will be able to climb inside. "

"Okay, I'll keep it distracted so you can do that." Luffy said before jumping onto a tree branch and making faces and a lot of noise towards the Robot.

The robot started to swing for Luffy who managed to jump away in time. After tan minutes of cutting the robots arm finally fell off. "Luffy get your ass over here!" He called to the raven haired captain.

Luffy grinned then rocketed himself over to Zoro and landed harshly on top of him. "Opp's sorry Zoro." Luffy grinned before scurrying off into the robots metal frame. "Hey, it's so cool in here. Zoro you should come and check this out!" Luffy's voice echoed from inside the robots chest.

"Luffy get the bloody antidote! We only have half an hour left to get to Kumo and chopper and we still need to kill this thing!"

"No wait, there's a button in here that says 'self destruct'. What does that mean?" Luffy said curiously. Before Zoro could answer red lights started to flash inside the robot and a warning siren sounded.

"Luffy what the hell did you do?" Zoro roared angrily.

"All I did was press the button." Luffy yelled simply. "I can't find my way out of here!" He yelled scared.

"How can you get lost in a robot Luffy?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"Say's the guy who got lost on a straight road!" Luffy yelled as he popped up at the robots head. "I found the antidote Zoro!" He called happily.

A strange buzz filled the air just before the robot started to count down. _Five….four….three….two….one….BOOM!_

The two were sent flying across the trees that failed to stop them from flying past. They landed on the sandy beach with a crash as the sand was blown up around them. Zoro shot up and called out for his friend. "Where are you Luffy?" He called before noticing Luffy's bright red shirt just a little away from him. "Is it really this hard to kill you?" He muttered as he walked over and stamped on his stomach. "Come on Luffy wake up Kumo needs this antidote in the next ten minutes." As soon as Zoro uttered Kumo's name Luffy was off in a shot.

"Zoro let's go or she's going to die!" He yelled from up in the trees.

"It would help if you didn't run away you bastard!" Zoro yelled angrily as he watched Luffy zip around in the trees above him.

"Well I'm still her aren't I?" Luffy laughed as Zoro growled at him. "Come on Zoro we need to get back to Chopper!" Luffy said happily as he wrapped his stretched out arm around Zoro's waist before dragging him up onto a tree branch, after hitting his face on ten on the way up. "Come on Zoro," Luffy pouted as he placed his friend on the branch, "We still need to get to Kumo and Chopper and we only have seven minutes left."

Zoro didn't answer so Luffy shrugged and put Zoro on his back before jumping through the trees towards the ship.

It took longer than he thought to reach the ship. When he did reach the ship however everyone was there. Chopper looked up at Luffy with tears in his eyes. He didn't need to say anything though because Luffy already knew what had happened. He dropped Zoro on the deck and ran into the lounge where Kumo was laying. He walked over slowly and put his hand on top of hers as a tear fell from his eye.

She was pale and cold; her eyes that had shone so bright and reminded Luffy of the ocean were closed. Her pink lips were now cold and grey. Her hair had lost its shine and lay limply around her like a dark veil. He collapsed into one of the chairs as he sobbed still holding onto her limp and lifeless hand.

"Kumo, don't leave me. Please Kumo I need you. Please don't go." He sobbed. He remembered the antidote that was in his pocket and wiped his eyes dry. "Chopper!" He called.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Chopper asked as he rushed into the room. Luffy looked up and grinned at his furry friend.

"I got the antidote! It can still work cant it? Chopper, please say it will work."

"It might Luffy but she already died. It might not work."

"As long as it might work that's fine!" He said happily as he pushed the antidote into Choppers hand.

Chopper hesitantly got a syringe and injected the antidote into Kumo's lifeless body. "There Luffy, It might not work remember so don't get too excited about it." Chopper said before going out the room and leaving Luffy.

"It's never too late, right Kumo? It will work, I know it will." He said.

He spent the whole night holding her hand and waiting for her eyes to open, waiting for her lips to become that pink colour, waiting for her to come back, but she didn't. Chopper walked in and put a hoof on Luffy's back. "Luffy, she's gone. It was too late for her. Come on, Luffy it's time to go." He said softly as his captain sobbed to himself.

So what you think guys? I really like this chapter actually I think it shows a soft side of Luffy that isn't shown as often as it should. Anyway don't forget to review this I like hearing from you guys and I will see you in the next chapter. PEACE OUT DUDES!


	8. Without you

Without You

Here is a new chapter for my fan fiction nightmare or a dream. So this chapter is after Kumo dies and leaves Luffy heartbroken while Rukki and James both vanish.

I do not own one piece or the characters. On with the story guys.

Luffy sat with tears in his eyes as the rest of the crew pushed the dingy out into the water. "Luffy are you ready to say a few words?" Zoro said as he put a reassuring hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

He sniffled loudly before nodding and taking a step forward. "I… I didnt know Kumo a lot but I knew she was a kind hearted person who cared about others. She may have worked for the man who did this," He said as he put his hand to the knife wounds that James had given him, "But I know she had no choice. She was kind and she wanted to join the crew but now she can't. She was captured and used against her will and I know that if she had a choice she would have left ages ago. I wanted to help her. We could have been a stronger crew with her but she was killed. She said she wanted to go to sea her whole life so now we are going to make her wish come true. Usopp are you ready?" Luffy said calmly with a shake to his voice.

"Ye-yes Luffy." The long nosed sniper said as he shakily took out his slingshot and an exploding star. He shot silently causing the small dingy to explode into flames. A tear rolled down Luffy's face as he watched the flames engulfing the dingy and Kumo's body. The crew each walked up to Luffy to apologise for not being able to help apart from Zoro.

"Luffy, you tried your best. She was never going to make it. You can't blame yourself for her death."

"Zoro, she trusted us to free her from that man. We failed her, I failed her. Can't you see how much it's ruined me? I broke her trust and she died. What if that happens to any of you guys? I'm scared that you guys are going to be hurt because you trust me too much and I won't be able to help you." Luffy sobbed.

"Luffy, we know you can't be look after and protect everyone. We don't think you are weak but we know that you can't carry the burden of looking after us as well as yourself. We trust you to help us when we can't look after ourselves. Kumo understood that as well. She knew she couldn't leave her life in your hands but she knew she could get the help she needed. You didn't let her down Luffy. She trusted you to support her during the fight not to win it for her."

"I still feel like I have failed her."

"I'm sorry Luffy. I won't be able to help you with that. Kumo didn't want you to be hurt by him, that's why she fought him for you." Zoro said patting his back before going back to the going merry.

Luffy sat on the sandy beach and held his hat in his hands. He heard a soft clatter of hooves on the sand and turned to see Chopper.

"S-sorry if I'm bothering you Luffy, I need to talk to you." He said awkwardly as he shifted from foot to foot.

"What is it Chopper?" Luffy sighed as Chopper plonked down beside him.

"Kumo told me about what had happened to you. She told me that the knife he used on you and Zoro was clean and didn't have any poison on it. She also asked me to give you this." He said as he handed Luffy a necklace with a straw-hat charm on it. "She said her father gave it to her when she was born and she's had it since then. She also said that there was a note with the necklace that said 'A man with a straw hat is going to protect you and make your dreams come true.' She believed you were going to save her up until she died. She said just before she died that she doesn't hate you and that she wants you to be happy." He said as Luffy took the necklace.

"Thank you Chopper." Luffy said giving the small reindeer a slight grin before grabbing him into a hug.

"That doesn't make me happy you bastard!" Chopper giggled as he wiggled around on the spot.

"Hey, watch your language chopper." Luffy laughed as he got up. He reached down and took choppers hoof and walked back to the ship.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah Chopper?"

"Are you upset?"

"Of course I am but Kumo wanted us to be happy so I will be. Even if I have to be without her I won't let her down. If I ever let anyone down again I will have failed them and her." He said calmly. He looked down at Chopper and noticed the reindeer had tears in his eyes. "Chopper are you okay?"

"That's so beautiful Luffy!" Chopper said happily as he wiped his eyes with his other hoof.

"Aw Chopper you big softie." Luffy laughed as they climbed onto the deck. Zoro was asleep against the mast and Sanji was smoking in the kitchen. Nami, Robin and Usopp where nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to find Usopp, want to come with us?" Chopper asked Luffy with huge eyes.

"No I'm going to sit by Zoro. I'll talk to you later Chopper." Luffy grinned as the reindeer scurried off.

"So are you feeling better now Luffy?" Zoro grumbled from his seat on the floor.

"Yeah, Chopper told me something's about Kumo. For some reason it made me feel better." He sighed as he held the necklace in his hand before slipping it on over his head.

"I'm glad someone managed to make you smile. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he stretched and yawned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luffy said as he watched the ocean. A small butterfly flew past and landed on his hand. Its wings a beautiful pattern of red and black reminding Luffy of Kumo. It watched him for a couple of minutes before flying off. Luffy sighed happily before grinning. He wasn't going to be sad now. He had to be happy for her sake.

Even though she died protecting him and Zoro he still had to protect her dreams. He was never going to be sad again even though he is without her.

So how do you like it? Hate it? That's fine by me. I kinda feel sad about this story now but Im going to finish it no matter what. Sad news as well. There's only going to be a maximum of five chapters left! Sorry guys! Anyway I'll see you next time. Also how do you feel about my idea of a new fanfic based on once upon a time, Love or hate let me know! See ya around! PEACE 3


	9. Let Her Go

Let her go

Luffy has been sitting watching the ocean all night as he daydreamed about sailing the sea with Kumo. He had imagined her stealing his hat before running off to hide with it making him search the whole ship for her. His reward for finding her was his hat and a secret kiss that the others would have no idea about. It hurt him to think of her death. In his imagination they grew old together, even in their old age they were still strong pirates.

Zoro and the others tried to get Luffy inside but he wouldn't move from his spot. He didn't want to look away from the small island where his new friend had died. He would hold onto the hope that it was a dream until he can finally accept her death. He still held the straw hat pendant in his hand so tightly it was biting into his skin. He closed his eyes and remembered what Chopper had told him.

"_There was a note with the necklace that said 'A man with a straw hat is going to protect you and make your dreams come true.' She believed you were going to save her up until she died. She said just before she died that she doesn't hate you and that she wants you to be happy."_

"How can I be happy Kumo?" He whispered to himself.

"Luffy? It's time for dinner. Do you want to come in?" Chopper asked from behind him. Luffy nodded the walked with the small reindeer up to the small captain.

The girls knew that Luffy wouldn't smile and found it pointless to try and make him smile.

After dinner Luffy excused himself and sat at the front of the ship again. He wanted to spend some time alone. After convincing Chopper that he was okay he told the others he was going to wash up.

He sat on the edge of the bath before taking out the charm. He held the charm in his hand to his nose as tears started to fall down his face. As one drop landed on the charm it began to glow a bright red. Luffy was shocked and he dropped the charm onto the deck as he backed away from it. In a moment it flashed then disappeared and in its place stood a very familiar figure.

"K-Kumo? KUMO!" Luffy yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Luffy! It worked!" Kumo sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. They both fell onto their knees as their eyes filled with tears. "I love you Luffy! I'm so sorry for what I did."

"I'm glad you're alive! I'm so happy! I love you Kumo and I promise I'm never going to let you down again."

There was a knocking at the door followed by Zoro yelling "Luffy who the hell are you talking to?" Luffy laughed as he opened the door and let the green haired man inside.

"Zoro!" Kumo yelled as she ran to him giving him a hug as well.

"K-Kumo? I thought you were dead! How are you here?" Zoro asked bewildered.

"Well that's a story I think the whole crew need to hear. Is that okay with you Luffy?" She asked blushing a bit.

"Sure! Let's go!" Luffy said running out the room before yelling. "Guys crew meeting in the lounge!"

Kumo and Zoro wandered out after him and followed him up to the lounge. When Kumo walked in the other crew members gasped.

"Didn't we just…?" Usopp muttered in fear.

"Y-yeah we did. But how is she…?" Chopper stuttered in fear.

"Kumo's back guys!" Luffy grinned with delight.

"Baka! We can see that, but how?" Nami said as she punched Luffy's head.

"OUCH! Stop hitting me Nami! And she's going to tell us if you would just listen."

"It's a long story. My dad ate a devil fruit that allowed him to move a person's life force into an object so that if your body died your spirit can be put back into your body but only if the person you love shows they love you back. My dad knew that my life was in danger so he moved my life force into the straw hat necklace I gave to Chopper to give to Luffy. I did die and you guys burned my body so it took longer for me to come back because I needed to remake my body. When Luffy cried onto the charm it sped up the reaction because that shows he felt true love for me. I'm literally in a new body. Zoro, Rukki wanted me to tell you something. I saw her when I died. She was killed when I left her at the beach. She wanted me to tell you that you need to let go of her. She loved you but she died before she could tell you that. You are forcing her spirit to stay here and it causes her pain to see you grieve."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" He said before storming out of the room.

"Zoro? I'm sorry if I have upset you." Kumo said as she followed him out of the room. Luffy followed behind her and motioned to the others to stay where they were.

"No you aren't! If you were sorry you would have brought her back with you. Why didn't you bring her back?" Zoro asked as his eyes filled with tears. Luffy and Kumo were shocked to see the swordsman cry. "Didn't she want to come back?"

"Zoro, I couldn't bring her back. She wasn't like me. My life was protected by the necklace, Rukki wasn't. She knew you were upset because she's been watching you. She here now, she's standing over there." Kumo said pointing over to the mast where Zoro normally sat.

Zoro walked over to the mast and placed his hand on it. "She asked me about the ship, I told her that the mast was my favourite place to sleep." He whispered.

"That's why she stays there. She likes watching you sleep peacefully, she doesn't like it when you train all the time." Kumo said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Zoro, Can you let her go? She's in pain here. She doesn't like being stuck here."

"I don't want to. I never felt like this before, It's a strange feeling but I like it at the same time. Kumo? Did you really see her?"

"Yes, and she said you would say that. She then told me to say that there is someone else who you will fall for, you have met them but you don't feel for them yet."

"Who is it? Can you tell me?"

"All she said is that the woman will have dark hair. That's all I can tell you."

"I… I don't want her to leave me. I can't let her go." Zoro said as he placed his forehead onto the mast.

"She won't leave you. She just wants you to forgive her for not saving you."

"Then I forgive her, but I can't forgive myself for what I have done. Please forgive me Rukki, I'm sorry for making you suffer like this."

A faint voice was heard saying "I forgive you Zoro." While a tear fell from Zoro's face hitting the floor with a splash.

"She's crossed over now Zoro. How are you feeling?"

"Kumo, does she really forgive me? Or did she lie to make me feel better?"

"No, Rukki was an honest person. She would never lie unless she really needed to. She definitely forgave you."

Nami and the others watched this unfold. "So Marimo does have a heart?" Sanji said.

Luffy laughed at Sanji's comment which caused Zoro to spin and sent the rest of the crew a death glare. It was ruined by the fact that his eyes were swollen and red.

"Don't you dare say I don't have a heart love cook? You're the one who flirts with every woman you see." Zoro said angrily.

"Well at least I know how to treat a woman right!"

"Is that so? Well guess what I know more about women than you think!" Zoro roared before pulling out his katana and attacking Sanji. Kumo walked over beside Luffy and sighed.

"So, is it always like this on the ship?" She asked jokingly.

"Pretty much, or sometimes it's me and Zoro. It just depends on who annoys who really." Luffy said simply before grinning and yelling "Come on Zoro Leave him alone if you can beat him, I want to eat!" Before he ran off as Zoro chased after him.

Sanji spat on the deck. "That kid can be so dumb at times, others he can use his head for something other than destroying stuff."

"Uh, Sanji-san? Could I please get some tea? My throat is quite dry." Kumo asked sheepishly.

"Sure Miss Kumo-sama! I'll make some tea right away!" He called as he noodle danced back into the lounge. Kumo, Robin and Nami followed.

"So Kumo, Why didn't you just leave the island?" Nami asked as they sat around the table.

"I couldn't. We built a raft but he found it and destroyed it right in front of our eyes. We were too scared to try after that."

"So you just stayed there?"

"Well, I had no choice. He would have killed us if we tried again."

"Why? Is there a reason he didn't want you to leave?"

"Yes." Kumo answered as Sanji put tea down in front of them. She waited until the cook left to answer. "Rukki was his daughter."

I don't know why I made this twist. DANG his daughter is Rukki! Didn't see that one coming did ya? I'm getting weird looks from the third years in school right now… LEAVE ME ALONE! Anyway please tell me if you liked the chapter cause I don't know how this story is going. I need to go cause I might have to hit one of these third years who is giving me the evil eyes. PEACE GUYS!


End file.
